It Takes Two
by twilights.exoticbeauty
Summary: one shot , all human. Bella and Edward learn an important lesson. After a fight both realize something about their relationship. Cute with some Edward angst. review! steph meyer owns twilight not me


One Shot – It Takes Two

A/N : Hi everyone! I have such a major writers block it's not even funny! To get over it I thought I would write a one shot to see how everything is working out :)... Hope you like it!

Information: Edward and Bella have been in a relationship since they were both 17. Now at 23 , they are both married and Edward is a successful business man for his father's company. Bella worked at a bookstore but after marriage Edward convinced her to quite her job because the new boss was awful. On with the story! ( you will find out what happens ...)

Edward's POV:

Sighing I walked towards the meeting room tiredly. I had spent the last three hours in a stuffy room with Mr. Granger and he had to be one of the most infuriating people I had ever met.

At least this was the last meeting to go to before I got to go home to my wife. Smiling at the thought I walked over and stepped in the room.

4 hours later ...

I couldn't believe this women thought that her husband was suppose to pay for all her clothes and everything she wanted. For this she was divorcing him! What type of relationship was this?

" You don't understand Mr. Cullen , he told me that I was nothing but a " small women" and I should do nothing but shop! So i spent all his money! Now I want a divorce! I refuse to be married to a manly asshole!" Mrs. Rodder fumed.

" I understand and I will send the forms for your husband and you to sign. You may book another appointment with my secretary Tanya please." Finally the day was done! I was so tired and my stomach had been bothering me all day long. Also I was so hungry because I hadn't have any breakfast and I had coffee for lunch. Way to be healthy Cullen.

Finally I arrived home and when I walked in I smiled. Amazing smells filled my nose and surrounded me. My stomach growled in appreciation and I was ridiculously happy. I walked into the kitchen to find my wife , Bella cooking pasta and meatballs. Wrapping my arms around her , I let my chin drop on her shoulder.

" Hello love."

" Hi , how was your day?" Smiling she placed the plates of linguini and meatballs on the table and gave me a light peck on the lips.

" Very tiring , this women and her husband was fighting about how women shouldn't do anything and just let the man care for her. Personally I think the women should just keep quiet , I mean he does pay for all your food and clothes..." I rattled on not realizing what I was saying was bothering my wife to no end.

" So Edward Cullen , you think that being called a " little women" is okay if the man pays for everything? Also has it ever occurred to you that maybe the man wouldn't be able to do so well in his job if his wife wasn't there to support and care for him?" I was too busy eating to listen and process what she was saying. It had been a much to long day and my head had been aching badly.

" Well Bella I mean look at us! You don't work and I do all the work. Technically I think it's a bit unfair right? I'm pretty sure if the wife wasn't there the guy would be okay right? I mean we are great but honestly I do all this because I love you. It's not like you have a very " bread making" role but thats okay because you keep me company but that doesnt help the company at all." I didn't realize how bad that sounded until she turned red and stomped away from me.

" Edward , if you think that I am nothing but just somebody to have sex with. Then fine I'll see how well you deal with life without me." I was annoyed. I had a horrible day and my wife was screaming about responsibilitys? Without meaning to I said something I would regret.

" Look Bella I don't want to fight with you but honestly you didn't have to deal with all those clients. You spend the day with my sister Alice shopping and all you do is cook this one meal and now your screaming about women rights! Can't you just be good and not bother me today I'm really tired and I would apreciate some peace and quiet!" Towards the end my voice rose a bit and my head was pounding. My stomach churned and I wondered if my meal would all come back up.

" Edward , I don't even LIKE to shop and you ... you ... I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! You know what I'm leaving you and your " manly" self ALONE! Consider me gone and I'll see how well you deal with it all. Let me just say this before I go. It takes two to make things work." I just stared blankly at her , my brain not even comprehending what she had just said. Leave? Me? These words were completely not fuctioning in my brain. Until I saw the door slam with my wife behind it.

" Wait..." I whispered weakly before I slowly sank to the floor. My stomach hurt so much it wasn't even possible to move. I had totally forgot what life without Bella was like. Also I had forgotten the last time we had a fight it ended with me throwing up and sobbing for 2 days straight. In the end Bella had taken pity on me because everyday I would excuse my self from class to go throw up. It was like my body didn't fuction if Bella was angry with me.

2 weeks later...

I was sick. I lost so much weight all my clothes were hanging on me. I had been throwing up and having hot and cold flashes all day. Currently I had my head on my desk , wishing it was Bella's lap. How could I have been so stupid? What the hell was I thinking , all that manly pride crap. I didn't even believe in all that stuff! I hadn't slept a wink for the last three days. I couldn't because the bed felt too empty and it was much too cold. A knock sounded on my door but I didn't bother to look up. Jasper , my best friend let himself in.

" Woah Edward you look like somebody ran you over with a truck! I heard from Alice you pissed Bella off royaly but I guess you did more damage to yourself. I mean you never fuctioned well without Bella. Last time you had so many panic attacks you nearly died! Maybe you should try contacting her."

" I tried she w-won't answer the p-phone..." I was pathetic. I couldn't even breath , let alone fuction enough to eat , sleep and do my work.

" Well I usually just buy something whenever Alice is mad but Bella isn't really a materialistic girl so I guess that doesn't work." As Jasper prattled on and on I was feeling worse and worse. What if she never came back? What if she found somebody better and was probably laughing with him right now. What if she realises that she doesn't love me anymore? With these thoughts my my throat and chest consricted and my already broken heart stuttered in my chest. I was hyperventilating and suddenly the whole world went black...

Bella's POV:

I couldn't believe my husband would ever say those things to me. It hurt beyond belief and I wondered what if he got bored of me. Would he leave me for somebody else? Sighing , I collected the books and put them up on the shelf. My aunt owned this book store and had gladly welcomed me back with open arms. The evil boss had been fired and it was quite funny because he didn't know I was the owners niece. I had blocked all of Edward's calls because I wasn't sure if I could handle another fight with him. Maybe we were not as perfect for each other as I thought we were. Suddenly my ring tone startled me out of my thoughts. I flipped my cell open and saw the name Jasper flashing on the screen.

" Hey Jazz , whats up?"

" Bella! Thank God! Edward collapsed at work today and he's at the hospital right now! He's so ill right now and the doctor says his body is a mess. I don't know what he has been doing to himself but he has a fever of 104! The doc says he has to stay for at least 3 days! He's unconsious right now but he keeps moaning your name and thrashing around. Can you get over here please! He's my best friend and I honestly don't like seeing him like this."

My mind reeled. Edward was in the hospital? Did I still love him or was it over? Suddenly with a burst of realization I got my answer.

" Jazz I'll be there in 5."

.: . At the hospital.:.

Carefully I walked to the room the receptionist had said was Edward's. Quietly opening the door I peeked inside. I was met by 6 eyes. Jazz and Alice were there with Rose and Emmett. Edward's parents were there as well. The room was very dark and I could hear a beeping sound. I went in. Laying on the bed was Edward , but it didn't look like the Edward I knew. His face when normal was already considered pale but right now it looked like a piece of paper. His eyes were a little swollen and had dark circles around them. He was thinner then I had ever seen him and it hurt to see him so vulnerable. Sitting down on his bed's edge I looked up and asked the question burning my mind.

" What happened?" Jasper sat down on the chair and answered my question.

" He hasn't been himself for the last 2 weeks , it's like watching a zombie walking around. He doesn't speak and doesn't eat. I'm pretty sure he hasn't slept for the last two weeks. Also his work performance has dropped considerably. You really did a number on him without trying or meaning to."

I couldn't believe it. All the time I had known Edward he was always on top of everything. He was the person that was like a living rock. He hardly got sick and was amazingly sharp and goodlooking. When I had left I was sure he would be the one who was fine. I was always the mess compared to him. A low whimper escaped his lips and I looked down at my rock. His faced was tired and in pain. Reflex made me take his hand and gently rubbed it. Whenever he was tired I always took care of him and made sure he was fine but I never thought I would be the undoing of _the _Edward Cullen.

" We'll leave to get some lunch , are you staying with him?" Jasper was worried I wouldn't stay. I knew how much it would hurt Edward to wake up alone.

" Yeah , I'll stay you guys should grab some lunch." I hadn't had lunch eithier but at this moment I really wasn't too hungry. When Edward woke up I had to tell him my epiphany. I hope he took it well. He certainly hadn't taken me leaving well. I really didn't want to kill him.

Edward's POV:

I woke up to a dark room and the sound of beeping. Looking around I saw I was in the hospital. I guess Jazz brought me here after I collasped. Taking a deep breath I tried to relax until I realized somebody was in the chair beside my bed. Turning around I found who was here. Bella ... my mind sighed. My eyes widened and without thinking I barreled myself at her , placing my head in her lap. She gasped in suprise , her beautiful brown eyes wide and round. My chest heaved and a feeling replaced the relief. Panic. Was she here to discuss a divorce? No , I couldn't take it. I was far to weak without her love. Clutching on to her desperately I spoke.

" Bella, You have no idea how much I missed you."

" How'd you get in the hospital? I mean I'm working at the bookstore and the next thing I know is Jasper calling saying you collapsed!"

I didn't care how I got in the hospital. I would get better if she would just say those three words I had gotten so used to hearing. Please , my whole body ached and I didn't think I could survive if she told me it was over.

" Edward , over these 2 weeks I've had a lot of time to think ... about our relationship. I think there needs to be some changes." She stopped cause I was dieing. She was going to give me the " I think we are better off as friends" speech and I wasn't taking it too well.

Bella's POV:

His eyes widened in terror and suddenly before I could say anything , he exploded.

" Bella , I swear I can't let you go! Please don't leave me , I never meant all the stuff I said that day. I had a really long day and wasn't thinking very hard. Please I need you. This wasn't suppose to happen , we are perfect for each other. Please don't do this. I d-don't w-ant to l-lose you." He was sobbing hard and it was a complete shock.

" Edward what I wanted to discuss with you is , I want to take my part time job at the book store back. It's perfect for me and I can still cook and cuddle with you when your home. I hope you don't feel like I'm trying to prove anything or be anything I'm not. I just really want to do this and I hope you support me." I held him while he calmed down a little.

Edward's POV:

" Your not divorcing me?" I had to ask , to make sure.

" Nope , didn't even cross my mind. Are you okay with me taking my job back?"

I smiled for what felt like the first time in years. Relief and happiness spread through my body.

" That is absolutly perfect and totally fine with me. I'm so glad you still love me." Wait a second , she hadn't said that to me yet. Oh no ... was this going to turn in to those pity marriages that happens when the male can't lose his wife but the wife actually loves somebody else? Horror washed through me.

" I love you Edward , I won't ever not love you. I'm glad we had this talk though. I think the future will be much better this way." Whew , she still loved me. I was content.

Suddenly I felt very hungry. Smiling Bella got out of my embrace and went to go get me some food. She fed me the soup and then we just lay there. I was so content just laying in her arms. Feeling sleep about to over take me , I put my head in the crook of her neck and sighed happily.

" Bella?" I spoke sleepily.

" Yes?"

" You were right. It does take two." Smiling I fell asleep but not before I heard her answer.

" I love you Edward"

A/N : Tada! It's done :) Review!


End file.
